


Leak

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Critical Roommates [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Detective Jester is on the case, Gen, communication errors, return of the coffee pot pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: there’s a mystery afoot in the house, and Jester is on the case! Is it what looks like? Or much worse?





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what’s going on in this au anymore...

“I think Fjord’s having nightmares again.”

Caleb’s tired voice filtered across the kitchen, causing the two at the table to look up

“Did he vomit again?” Jester asked, putting her pen down.

“It looks like it? But I didn’t hear anything.” Caleb explained, “I woke up this morning and he was gone, and there was a puddle by his bed.”

Nott rested her chin on one hand, “that’s kind of strange, he would probably clean it up wouldn’t he?”

Jester turned to look at her, “well the nightmares scare him. He could have just wanted to get far away. He was gone before any of us were up.”

Caleb sighed, pouring coffee into a mug. As he listed it to his lips, jester noticed and moved to grab the cup but it was too late. 

Caleb spat out the liquid with a small squeak, “hot sauce? Really?”

“It was Molly’s idea!” Jester cried, hands up defensively.

“And where is Molly?”

Jester shrugged, “he left earlier, the prank was supposed to be for Beau…”

Still glaring, Caleb dumped out the pot of coffee and set about making a new one, with a note placed by the pot: “Beau, you have full permission to beat the shit out of Molly today.- Caleb”

Sighing, Caleb ran a hand through his hair, “well, I suppose the world doesn’t stop turning because the floor is wet. Nott, are you coming with me today?” 

Nott nodded, hopping off her chair and grabbing her coat and mask from the coat rack. 

Jester waved goodbye, and the moment the door closed she bolted for the bedroom. 

—

By the time she got there, the puddle was mostly dry. It wasn’t wet enough that she could taste to see if it was saltwater or not, but it was about as big a stain as she expected, and right by his bed too. 

Oddly enough, none of it got on the bed itself, but he could have reacted this time and rolled on his side pretty easily. 

Other than that there wasn’t anything out of place about the room itself. His bed was made, his desk wasn’t out of order, he didn’t seem to be rushing as he got ready. 

Perhaps Molly knew something?

—

Jester waited rather impatiently for him to come back from wherever he was. And true to form, Beau had gotten to him first. 

He was sporting an oncoming black eye and a small cut on his cheek, both of which Jester set about treating as they sat at the kitchen table.

“It’s your own fault you know. Caleb gets really mad when you prank the coffee. You know his shift at the shop starts early.”

“I know, I know.” Molly grumbles, “it’s just the one thing Beau can’t trace back to me unless someone tells.”

“Well I thought Caleb was about to fire a spell at me! He looked really mad.” Jester whined. 

Molly rolled his eyes, “as if he’d risk us getting fined for damaging the place.”

Jester huffed, stepping back to admire her work. 

“Well either way you’re set to go. But wait, I gotta ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

Jester traces a shape on the table with her finger, “did you hear or see anything weird this morning in your room?”

“Other than the usual, no. Why what’s up?”

“Caleb found a puddle near Fjords bed.”

Molly hissed in a breath, “that’s not good. Yeah no I didn’t turn on the light when I got dressed- Fjord and I never do, out of courtesy for Caleb. Yeah no he didn’t make any weird noises or anything.”

“That’s the weird part. He left super early and there’s a puddle but there’s nothing else. He made his bed and everything!”

Molly stood up, “I’m gonna go take a look for myself.”

—

“...yeah no this is really standard. Do you think he just spilled something?”

“No he’s really good about that stuff.” Jester replied shaking her head. “I’ve been trying to figure this out all day and-”

The bedroom door opened and there stood Fjord, with an umbrella.

Jester rushed up to him, “Fjord! Fjord what happened? Did you have another nightmare?”

He looked confused for a minute as he looked from her to Molly and then to the floor.

He began to chuckle, and patted her on the shoulder, “Jester, look at the ceiling.”

She and Molly both looked up, only to see a damp circle right above the puddle. 

“The roof is leaking?” Molly asked in disbelief.

“Seems to be it.” Fjord answered, stepping over, “It hasn’t rained this hard since we started living here, so I guess nobody knew. I left early today to go talk to someone who can come fix it. Sorry for worrying you, guess I should have left a note.”

Jester stomped her foot, “damn right you should have! I’ve been worrying all day about you! And poor Caleb had to go to work all day and had no idea if you ever came home and-”

“It’s okay Jester, I’m sure he’s fine.” Molly reassured her, “what I’m worried about is the bill for this fix.”


End file.
